She's so High
by ZmbRattlehead
Summary: La miro de reojo cada segundo que pasa, ella es sangre carne y hueso, no plastas de silicona, me mira y después sonríe, entonces siento que puedo volar, ella es el tacto, olfato, vista, gusto y sonido, pero por alguna razón, no puedo creer que algo pueda suceder, porque ella esta tan alto, por encima de mi.


**Un On-shot! de Boomer & Miyako inspirado en las canciones She's so High - Kurt nilsen (Tal bachman) y Creep - RadioHead es una mezcla extraña pero bueno ^^**

* * *

Iba caminado por el centro comercial no tenia nada mejor que hacer, mis hermanos avían salido de seguro fueron hacer algún desmadre típico de los hermanos rowdy, y me dejaron en casa solo, y en Domingo ! - tsk..Idiotas - Entre en la nueva tienda de música, tal vez encuentre algo interesante

- Radiohead - Pensé - escuchemos a ver que tal esta - Me puse los audífonos y empece a escuchar, la verdad eran muy buenos. Veo como alguien cojee los audífonos que estaban junto a los míos, por inercia volteo a ver de quien se trata, Me quede pasmado en ese segundo, era la chica mas hermosa que aya visto en mi vida, su cabello dorado, su piel blanca como la nieve, sus labios ligeramente rojos, sus ojos tan cristalinos como el agua de un lago, era solo como un ángel, de repente siento como mi pulso se acelera, vuelvo mi vista al frente para disimular, Pero las ganas de volver a verla me están quemando, sera esto a lo que llaman "amor a primera vista ", La miro de reojo cada segundo que pasa, ella es sangre, carne y hueso, no plastas de silicona, me mira y después sonríe, entonces siento que puedo volar, ella es el tacto, olfato, vista, gusto y sonido, pero por alguna razón, no puedo creer que algo pueda suceder porque ella esta tan alto, por encima de mi, es tan hermosa, como cleopatra, juana de arco, o afrodita. veo que me ase señas con las manos dándome a entender un "La canción es buena no?"yo le sonreí y después asentí con la cabeza, de primera clase, ella es de la alta sociedad, ella tiene lo mejor de todo, puede un tipo como yo realmente ofrecerle algo ?, la miro dejar los audífonos en su lugar, ella es tan especial, toma un Cd y me mira, es perfecta, me dedica una ultima sonrisa y se va, la miro irse, ya que puede hacerlo, porque perder el tiempo aquí yo se a donde pertenezco, y nada va a pasar, la veo perderse entre las personas, pero algo en mi cabeza grita una y otra vez, corre, corre, corre, me quito los audífonos como puedo y corro en busca de esa chica, salgo de la tienda miro asía ambos lados pero no veo rastros de ella.

- Disculpe ... no vio a una chica de cabello rubio y ojos azules- pregunte a un señor que caminaba por hay

- no, lo siento - contesto, mi respiración se entre corta como si hubiera corrido mucho tiempo. Seguí buscándola unos minutos mas, rendido regrese a esa tienda, donde todo comenzó, tome el disco que escuchaba, me gire para ir a pagar, y la veo salir detrás de unos estantes de revistas, me mira y sonríe, sonrió, me enseña el disco dándome a entender que lo compro, yo imito su acción y ambos reímos, me acerco lentamente, pero en cada paso que doy, mis pensamientos me apuñalan lentamente, ella esta a otro nivel, ella esta por encima de mi, yo no pertenezco a su mundo, pero es muy tarde para darme la vuela y salir corriendo.

- H-hola... soy boomer - dije intentando no sonar como un estúpido

- Hola ! soy Miyako - me contesto con esa sonrisa que no me canso de ver

- See... que puede ser extraño p-pero te gustaría ir a tomar un café - Estúpido estúpido, estúpido, es lo único que pasa por mi cabeza

- Lo-lo siento per... - Claro, ¿porque debería de molestarse?, no puede mirarte a los ojos, desearía ser especial, tu eres tan especial, pero yo soy extraño, soy raro, que demonios hago aquí?

- N-no te preocupes, bueno adiós - solo quería huir de ese lugar, en que estaba pensando, soy un idiota.

Camino asía la salida del centro comercial, miro por ultima vez el lugar - aahh- suspiro, no importaba si dolía pero aquella tienda de música se avía convertido en su lugar favorito, porque en esos minutos que compartió con miyako, sentía que flotaba en un mundo hermoso, eso que nunca mas volvería a sentir con alguien mas, me había enamorado de esa chica, sin miedo a equivocarme, ella atrapo mi corazón.

- Boomer - escuche mi nombre a lo lejos, ella corre, corre, y corre - Espera - ella viene hablar conmigo, yo me congelo inmediatamente

- Boomer - se paro en frente mio, tomo aire y dijo - Lo siento pero yo no tomo cafeína - sonrió - ¿Podemos ir por un helado ? - porque lo que dice suena tan irreal.

- S-si - No podía creerlo, soy un completo idiota, pero el idiota mas feliz del planeta, había encontrado a la chica de mis sueños, si ella era el sueño de este perdedor.

- Vamos - ya no puedo dejarte ir, sin duda algo cambio en mi, cuando estuve a tu lado

- Vamos - Dije, Definitivamente, ya no podía pensar en un mundo sin ella.


End file.
